


Obsession

by bi0brX



Series: Sad Headcanons [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Other, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4560300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi0brX/pseuds/bi0brX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not letting go of Non-Bianry Hanji so I won't be giving them she/her or him/his pronouns hence all the they/their</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsession

Although their relationship had always been less than controversial, with all the teasing and insults, it had still been solid up until then. The moment Hanji got that fucking note book they’d lost almost all interest in anything but titans. Hanji had always been a bit obsessed with them, to a disgusting degree. But now it was nothing but ‘do you ever wonder why they’re so light when you kill one?’, ‘Let’s capture one and keep it, it could be our child!’, ‘Have you ever licked one? They’re salty’, it got more and more upsetting each time.  
It got to a point that that was all their conversations, Hanji asking about all the kills that Levi took separate to Hanji. Hanji sharing new ideas. New theories, hypothesises, it was nothing but titans, and indulging in it was getting offsetting. They used to talk about other things. It was almost as if Hanji had a lust for the creatures, the creatures Levi risked his life to kill. There was no point in bothering anymore. Hanji was consumed. He just stopped, let the subject drop, it was almost as if Hanji didn’t notice he gave up on ‘us’, and if he hadn’t written a letter to confirm it he would have believed Hanji to never have noticed. It almost stung to realize how consumed Hanji was in the discoveries of titans that they just didn’t care it was over.  
Fucking Ilse.


End file.
